a new life
by charmed1963
Summary: Liz parker was heartbroken when max evans left so she decided to go to havard with her bestfriends their they meet the sons of iswpich and new problem arise and now the royal 4 are back and they need to team up to destroy their enermies will they win?
1. chapter 1 through 12

**A new life**

**Chapter2 leaving Roswell**

**Liz parker was about to leave her life in Roswell a place she called home her whole life but she had too it reminded her of max Evans to much the man the she love with her whole heart but also the man the saved her life 3 years ago and she means it literally. Max Evans was not only special but a hybrid half human and half aliens yes u heard right alien but that was all in the past because max had left her after he propose to her and they graduated. He said he loved her but needed to go back to is home planet with is sister Isabel, is best friend Michael and is ex-girlfriend tess they were all like him. He broke her heart that day but over the summer she had decided to leave Roswell with her best friends Maria, Kyle and ava they were all going to Harvard and were all happy in their own way but for Liz and Maria it was to forget max and Michael once in for all. What the aliens didn't know was that all for had developed powers of their own because in one way or the other max had heal all for of them at different times and they guessed that because of that they all became special. Liz could move things with her mind, mind wrap ,make energy balls, see the future and a protective shield Maria could stop time, blow things up, and energy ball Kyle could blow things up, teleport and energy balls Ava was also a hybrid so her power were different from the rest of them she was also tess twin sister her power was mind wrap, moving things with her mind, changing her appearance and also making energy balls she was the one that help the rest get pretty good with their powers in return they became the best friends she never had and helped her get into college she could never repay them back for making her part of their small family. The four of them looked one last time at their town before she left it was going to be hard but they all needed a fresh start and college is a good place as any right?**

**Back in Ipswich**

**Caleb was packing is last box before he left for college with is four best friends pogue, Reid, Tyler and ex girlfriend Sarah. Caleb after is last fight with chase a person that wanted him dead he had transfer is power into Sarah so now she was part of their secret and curse. U see these boys were warlocks but good ones but they were curse with evil powers if they use to much after their 18 b-day the will grow older faster and die. Sarah and him were going out for a while when they realized that their feeling for each other had turn from caring and loving boyfriend and girlfriend relationship into a sister and brother caring relationship and decided it was best to just be friends. Now they were all going to Harvard and they were starting a new life hopefully. All five of them looked at Ipswich one last time and left it was time for a change right?**

**CHAPTER 2 arriving in Harvard**

**Liz, Maria, Kyle and ava had arrived at Harvard and decided to go to the main offices and see were they be living. When they got their Liz the one that spoke**

**Excuse me please Liz said very kind**

**Yes the secretary said**

'**Can u please tell me where our dorms are'' pointing to the rest of the gang**

'**What are ur names' the secretary asked**

**Liz gave her their names and the secretary said **

**Where all of u r going to be staying in a house with five other people here the address" she wrote it down and they left hoping that their roommate will be at least nice. Sometime later Caleb, Sarah, pouge, Reid and Tyler had arrived also at Harvard. They also went to the main offices and Caleb started talking to the secretary **

**Excuse me Ms' Caleb asked **

**What can I do for u young man" the secretary asked**

**We just got here and were wondering where we are going to stay ' asked pointing to the group behind him**

**Give me ur names' the secretary**

**Caleb did so and the secretary said Well u guys and girl are all going to be staying in a house with four other roommates and they got here before u so good luck ' the secretary handing him the address Caleb thank her and left but in is head he was hoping they will all get along.**

**Chapter 3 meeting your roommates**

**Liz, Maria, Kyle, and Ava arrived at their new home and looked at it shocked at where they will be leaving the next few years. This house was a mansion it was so big and they where not use to that. Liz looked at her friends and said**

**shouldn't we check the inside guys?**

**Hell ya Ava said**

**They all went in and started to look around and got lost in this beautiful house that they never heard the house door open a few minutes later.**

**Caleb and is best friends had arrived at the house to they were a little shocked but decided to go in and see the rest of the place.**

**Liz, Liz where in the hell are you? Maria was calling**

**Am here' Liz yelled**

**They all where going down stairs when they all show their other roommates.**

**Caleb was in incomplete shock going down the stairs was the most beautiful girl he as ever seen in is life pouge and Tyler was all thinking the same thing but with different girls.**

**Hi am Caleb he manage to say**

**Liz nice to meet u Liz said**

**U guys have a big vocabulary" Maria said laughing **

**My name was Maria and u are? She said looking at this sexy guy in front of her with long nice black hair**

**Hey my name is Pouge' he said almost embarrassed that he almost couldn't talk**

**how are u my name is Kyle and this is Ava nice to meet u all Kyle said with is smile**

**My name is Sarah this is Tyler(aka baby boy) and this is Reid. **

**They all say silence a couple more second till Liz starting talking again**

**So where are u guys from? **

**Where from Ipswich Caleb answer but Sarah is from Boston. **

**What about u guys? Pouge asked**

**Where from Roswell but ava other there is from new York. Maria answer**

**U mean where the aliens supposedly land in 1940something said Sarah and they all started to laugh a little**

**Yea, yea get all out of your system. Kyle said almost laughing but also thinking if they only knew**

**Am sorry but come on you have to think if u were in our shoes u be laughing to pouge said laughing**

**We know get out that it Maria said rolling her eyes and laughing too.**

**After all of them stop laughing they got back asking questions about each other.**

**Why did u guys left Roswell don't u think u guys are going to be home sick? I know I am and I am only a few other away driving. Tyler said **

**Kyle and ava both looked a each other and then at Maria and Liz and could see the sadness in their eyes.**

**Well me and Liz got out of bad relationship and decided to start a new life Maria said hoping they will believed it she looked at Liz and she kept playing with her ring that max had given her it was not in her married finger no more but she couldn't take it off at least not yet.**

**Sorry they all said at once but Liz got up and said it isn't a big deal anymore they left but where fine and I know I am going to find a club to dance tonight and I am not going to say home and mope so who with me? Liz said hoping that that would change the subject and it did.**

**Chapter 4 party time**

**They all got up and said hell ya and went to the room they had picked to go and get dressed **

**So what do u think of Liz? Pouge asked Caleb**

**She is very hot and beautiful. What do u think of Maria? Caleb ask pouge**

**Same thing man I haven't liked a girl like that since Kate and it driving me crazy then Reid, Sarah and Tyler came in making fun of Tyler he was very red and Reid didn't care **

**Why r u making fun of Tyler for? Caleb ask them**

**Baby boy here likes Ava a lot. Reid said with a grin.**

**They all looked at him and he got even more red if that was possible they all started laughing while they all went to sit in the living waiting for the rest to finish.**

**Liz isn't Caleb like so hot? Maria said looking at Liz face and could see she liked him**

**Yea I guess but the others don't look that bad either right Maria Liz said with a smile**

**Yea your right Maria said then ava and Kyle came in arguing like brother and sister Kyle was saying how can u like him when u don't know him that well.**

**It my feeling and I like him so get over it ava told him Kyle sign and dropped the subject he knew he was not going to win.**

**So r u guys ready to hit the road Kyle said and the girls all nodded**

**They all went down the stair when they show the guys and girl dress up **

**Caleb was dressed in these fitting blue jeans with a black beater and a jean jacket that fit him and show how muscular he was**

**Pouge was dressed in black leather pants and a white shirt with no sleeves and a leather jacket**

**Reid was dressed in baggy green pants with a green lose shirt and a black loose jacket and is cut off grooves**

**Tyler was dress in not to tight pants but not to lose either with a blue shirt and a green jacket **

**Sarah dressed in this white tight shirt with low rise pants high heel boots with a jean jacket that fit her well that show her tattoo in her low back. Her hair was still blonde but it had brown highlights and was down and it was half down her back.**

**When they boys heard for steps they all turn around and could not believe their eyes**

**Liz was dressed up in low rise black jeans with a strapless red shirt that showed her tattoo on her back with boots and a jean jacket. She had change a lot since max had left her. Her hair was now shoulder length but it was a little curly. She had dye it black with blonde highlights**

**Maria was dress in a tight leather dress that show she had a body for it high shoes her hair was still blonde but with red highlights and it was up she had also change since Michael had left her.**

**Ava was dress in a mini black skirt and with a red tight shirt that show her stomach a little bit and her tattoo on her lower stomach. She had change her now long hair from blonde to red with black highlights and it was also up . She had taken all her piecing but her ears and tongue. **

**Kyle was also a change person is hair was now longer and he had dye it black with blonde tips and he spike it a little. He was dressed in fitted jeans with a white shirt and a leather jacket.**

**Well r we leaving or what? Reid said**

**They all nodded and left**

**Well how are we going to do this and what cars r we leaving in. Ava said**

**Well my hummer can hold at least 6 people. Tyler said **

**Then that's when Maria had a idea.**

**Ok then Tyler, Reid, Sarah, Kyle, Ava me and pouge will go in the hummer and Liz and Caleb can go in is mustang. Maria said with a smile while Liz wanted to kill Maria but she was not going to argue with her now.**

**Caleb just smile and said no problem leading Liz to is mustang.**

**They all drove for at least a hour before they found a place called Jesse's.**

**They all looked parked and looked at each other when they show the sigh must be 21 to enter.**

**Then ava got a idea "ok guys give me your licenses" the boys and Sarah looked confuse but Liz Kyle and Maria knew what they where going to do. "Look I know how to make us 21 ok a little trick I learn in n.y ok promise it wont ruin them and it will come off ok. Ava said hoping they will fall for it."**

**They all looked at each other and give it to her **

**yo Liz, Maria am going to need your help ok. Ava said**

**Ok Liz and Maria said unison.**

**Excuse us boys and girl be right back. Liz said they all nodded and Liz told Kyle if anything to let them know with her eyes and he nodded. **

**So guys what sport did u guys play in high school.**

**They boys said in unison swimming. Kyle looked at them and got into a conversion with them about it. Even if he wasn't interested he acted like he was. Liz , Maria, and Ava found alley and went in it they all got a few licenses and waved their hand and it turned them into 21 year olds. They waited a few more minutes and went back to the group.**

**So did u guys miss us? Maria asked they all said yes in unison laughing at that. **

**They girls handed them the licenses and the boys and Sarah where impress.**

**They got in couples without realizing it Liz and Caleb in front then it was Maria and pouge after them was Reid alone then it was Kyle and Sarah and ava and Tyler and they were all talking when they were up next they passed but if anything Liz and Ava had decided that if anything they would mind wrap the bouncer. **

**They all got into the club and went to the bar Liz order a Shirley temple not the virgin type Caleb order a beer pogue, Reid, Tyler, and Kyle order the same thing Sarah had a sex on the beach, ava a coke with rum and Maria a martini. They all finish their drink when Maria, ava, Sarah, and Liz decided to dance with each other they all got in the dance floor and started to move their hips in a very sexy way that it made they boys very hard all but Reid who had found himself a girl to make out at the corner of the club. The boys moved behind each girl Tyler behind ava pouge behind Maria Kyle behind Sarah and Caleb behind Liz. They dance this way till the music stop. That when all of them but Kyle and Sarah knew they were starting to fell something very strong from one another and it scared them all. They all decided to leave at 2 in morning to get some sleep because tomorrow was going to be a long day with them un packing. They all got home and looked in each other eyes before going to their room. Maria, Ava, and Liz all decided to sleep together for they could talk **

**I don't know about u girls but I felt a deep connection with Tyler. Ava said almost scare to say it**

**I know I felt it with pouge and it was way stronger then what I felt for Michel. Maria said**

**Look u guys I felt it to with Caleb but they just give it time I mean Maria u and me went through hell when our boyfriends left us and u to ava with zans death lets take things slow and see were it leads us to ok Liz said nervous to say it but was to say it but she was scare that Caleb was going to broke her heart like max did. The girls just nodded and all three of them fell asleep.**

**Chapter5 school starts**

**It had been only a few days since they had all met each other and it felt they had all became great friends in a short time. They had all un packed their stuff over the weekend and where all starting school today. What they found interesting was that they were always together either all 9 of them or they had one classes with one of the other.**

**So Liz what ur first class. Caleb asked Liz **

**Well it says criminal justice Liz said she had change her mind and had not decided on a career Me too care if I join? Caleb said with a pout**

**With a face like that I can I say no Liz said with a smile**

**Good cause I wouldn't I taken no for a answer? Caleb say with a smile**

"**oh really" Liz said with a smile of her own**

"**Yea" Caleb was about to kiss her when they heard their names being called they turn around to see their friends with smiles and they saw that Liz and Caleb were very upset that they had bother them.**

**It was know December and Liz, Maria, Kyle, and Ava had decided not to go home for Christmas and were staying in Harvard when Caleb asked them**

**U guys should come with us to Ipswich? Caleb say**

**We don't want to be a bother to u guys? Ava said**

**Come on we would love to show u our home it was a good place the only problem is that it rains almost all year around pouge said smiling**

**Come on, please the boys say in unison with a pout all but Reid.**

**Ok fine we go and pack ok Liz said while looking at Caleb they had gotten really close and were taking thing slow because Liz told Caleb about max and he didn't mind it.**

**They packed and went down stairs they all looked at each other and they went outside **

**Ok we all cant go in Tyler hummer so this is what were going to do Maria said**

**Tyler, Ava, Kyle, Sarah and Reid u going in the hummer. Pouge and me go in my jetty. And Liz u and Caleb in the mustang ok.**

**Maria looked at them and they hurried to where they were going because it was frozen cold outside. Maria handed pouge key to her car before going to the passenger he was glad that she trusted him to drive her car. On the drive their Caleb and Liz talked**

**So Liz I wanted to ask u a question? Caleb said nervous **

**Ok Liz said knew this was going to happen he was going to ask more question about max.**

**Would u like to me my girlfriend? He said **

**Liz was speechless she was thinking at all that he would ask her that question.**

**Caleb took her silence as rejection and started to say look "I understand if u say" before he could say anything Liz kiss him with everything she had Caleb shocked almost lost control of the car but stop it before any real damage could happen.**

"**Sorry" was all Liz said before Caleb pull is seat back and pull her to is lap making Liz straddle him and started to kiss her with everything he had he started to bite her lower lip lightly to ask for entrance to her mouth that she welcome. They made out for a good few minutes till Liz cell phone rang and show it was Maria Liz growl and stop kissing answering **

**Hey Maria Liz said**

**Next time u are going to have a make out session make sure u do it at another place Maria say laughing when she hard it to close to be in the phone she turn around and looked at Maria and pouge their laughing their head off**

**Both Caleb and Liz looked at each other and started laughing.**

**Chapter 6 back at Ipswich **

**After a few hours they all got to Ipswich and to Caleb's house. They had all decided that they will all stay their.**

**They park the cars and Caleb went in first**

"**Mom am home" Caleb yelled**

**To have no one answer he looked around and found a letter that read: **

_**Dear Caleb **_

_**I have left for Puerto rico for a few months I need to get away for everything am sorry I didn't tell u in person but I really had to go. Don't worry about me I will call u in Christmas ok. U r welcome to stay with your friends at the house u have ur credit card buy anything u like. I love u with all of my heart.**_

_**Love ur mother**_

**Caleb could not believe is mother had left without telling him Liz came in to see Caleb sitting in the floor about to cry she went to him and gave him a big hug and he lost it. His mother didn't want to spend the holiday with him and it hurt him more then he realized it after a few minutes he stop and looked into Liz brown eyes she went on the floor and looked into is eyes and gave him a slow but loving kiss in his lips. When they broke apart Liz told him**

"**You know I never answer the question u asked me before" with lust in her voice**

**And he looked confuse for a few seconds before remembering. **

"**What is your answer" Caleb say with lust back**

**What do u think? Liz said with a smile before kissing him.**

**Their friends went into the living room and disturb them once again.**

**Hey Caleb pogue said**

**Yea Caleb said taking is lips away from is new girlfriend**

**Do u want to go to Nicky? Pogue said**

**Sure Caleb said looking into Liz eyes**

**What's Nicky's Maria asked**

**U well see. Pogue said with a smile.**

**Chapter 7 Nicky's**

**They all got dress Caleb dress black fitted jeans with a white beater and jean jacket **

**Pogue with is white leather jeans black beater and leather**

**Liz red leather jeans with a tight red shirt and **

**A jean jacket**

**Maria dress in black low rise jeans and a white tight shirt and leather jacket **

**Kyle and Tyler were fitted blues jeans with green shirts**

**Ava and Sarah dress in mini skits with a strapless shirts and long leather jackets. Reid dress in a loose black pants with a black shirt. After changing Liz went to Caleb and gave him a quick peck and he grab her hand that she gladly took.**

**They all decided that they were going in the hummer. **

**When they got their they saw some new faces and old ones as well as pogue ex- girlfriend. When he saw she was going up to him he took Maria hand without noticing not that she mind.**

**Hey pogue Kate said almost sounding jealous **

**Hey Kate pogue said with a serious tone**

**So what new with u? Kate said hoping he would say nothing so that meant he was still single**

**Hey my name is Maria pogue girlfriend and u r? Maria said while holding pogue hand more tighter.**

**Pogue was shocked for a second and said this is a old friend.**

"**really well if u excuse us I want to dance". Maria giving pogue a pull while seeing Kate get mad**

**While they were dancing they talked**

**U didn't have to do that Maria. Pogue in a whisper sad voice**

**I did it because I wanted to look pogue I like u a lot we have been dating a while and I just want to know before Maria could finish her sentence pogue kiss her biting down on her lower lip answer for entrance that she open gladly they kiss like that for a few minutes before they needed to breath. He looked at Maria eyes and ask her the question he been dying to ask since the day they started to go out**

**Well u be my girlfriend?**

**I thought u will never ask. Maria said with a smile before they gave each other a peck not realizing that Kate was very piss off.**

**After a few dances Liz, Maria and ava wanted to go outside for air and told the boys they be back.**

**So I guess we r taken Maria said to Liz**

**Liz just started to jump up and down when turn around and saw ava not happy they stop and said he will ask u soon trust us he is so cares for u he just shy that all.**

**I know but hopefully he will ask me soon or I will ask him Ava said and all the of them started laughing when out of no where Kate comes running to Maria with a knife Liz put her hand out and made Kate go back pretty far but Kate got up and did it again but this time Maria put her hand in front making her freeze. **

**What in the hell is this girl doing? Maria said piss off**

**I don't know but ava can u make her think that I kicked her making her fly? Liz asked ava**

**Sure no thing girl but I think we should call the guys out here after I mind wrap her. Ava said**

**Both girl nodded**

**Ava closed her eyes and made her think what liz had told her and after she did that she kicked Kate and kicked her out.**

**Ok I stay out here making her she doesn't get up. Liz said**

**Are u sure? Maria asked one of her best friends**

**Yea just hurry up ok Liz told Maria**

**U know we r coming back fast. Ava said opening the door and running to the boys.**

**Hey guys come outside quick. Ava told them**

**The boys and Sarah looked at each other and ran outside.**

**They were all shock what the saw Kate in the floor out cold.**

**What the hell happened here? Reid asked**

**Well little bitch attack Maria with a knife so Liz kicked her hard enough to back her off but she came back and ava kicked her face knocking her cold. Maria said while pogue held her close and kissed her forehead.**

**Caleb looked at pogue while holding Liz in is arms both thinking the same thing they could have lost their loves.**

**Chapter 8 the dreams**

**After the Kate incident the guys where very protective of the girls. They had all gone to Caleb's house and decided that they would all sleep in thru living room together. After some taking they fell asleep Liz in cables arm in the love couch Maria in rogue arm in one of the long sofa ava in Tyler's arm in another long sofa Kyle, Sarah and Reid all slept in the floor on sleeping bags. While sleeping Liz kept having dreams of max coming back she woke up with sweat on her face and she was worry. She got out of Caleb arms and woke up Kyle, Maria, and ava they all went into the kitchen to talk**

**Way did u woke us up at 4 in the morning Liz? Maria said annoyed **

**I think max is back" Liz said biting her lower Liz**

**WHAT was all they said**

**Back in Roswell**

**A space ship have landed and out came the royal four tess, Isabel, Michael and max.**

**I hope u know what u r doing Maxwell? Michael said**

**Hope so too. Max said back.**

**Chapter 9 the royal four**

**How do u know that for sure? Ava asked worried**

**I can feel him close, have been having dreams of a crash I just know their back ok I cant explain it but I know it real Liz said**

**It could just be a dream Kyle said hoping to convince himself in the process**

**Look u don't have to believe me but it true Liz said getting unset that her own best friends don't believe **

**Look Liz we do it just well we have moved on and hearing their back make things harder on was don't u think? Maria said hugging**

**I know Maria am starting to fell something for Caleb and this happens I know it hard. What r we going do? Liz asked her friends**

**Well until we have solid proof we go on with our lives. Ava said**

**They all nodded and went to where they where sleeping hoping that It was just a horrible dream but they knew in their hearts it wasn't and fell asleep.**

**Back in roswell**

**Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess went to the chief house and broke in when they were stop by the chief it self**

**don't move or ill shoot said he said**

**They turned around and the chief put is gun down **

**What are u guys doing here he said hugging all of them.**

**Well kiviar is back on earth so we had to come back. Max said**

**So how r thing here and where is Kyle? Tess asked**

**Well Kyle, Liz, Maria and ava all went always to college **

**WHAT was all four of them said**

**I thought ava left for Washington. Tess said**

**She did but a few days after u left she came back and well they became great friends so they helped her get into college with them it wasn't easy but they did it. Chief said**

**We have to find them they could be in danger and not know it. Max said worried about Liz**

**Look guys am telling u this because if they r in danger they r going to need ur ok. Chief said with a serious face**

**They all nodded and he said Harvard **

**Thank u was all max said and ask for a car**

**He gave them Kyle car keys saw them leave hoping that everything turned out fine.**

**Chapter 10 going back to school**

**When they got back to school everyone was back to their route the only differences was that Caleb and pogue spent their whole day with their girlfriends. But Liz kept getting flashes of max and it started to bother her. **

**So Tyler do u like me her not? Ava asked Tyler he was so surprise he almost choke on is own saliva.**

**Yes why do u ask? Tyler said confused**

**Then what am going to ask u is going to be easier to say. Do u want to be my boyfriend? Ava asked **

**Tyler was in shock for a moment before he looked ava in her eyes and said**

**Yes" when he said that ava jump on Tyler not thinking and for her not to fall he had to grab her butt and in the process wrapping her legs around his wrist. But ava didn't care she took Tyler neck and pushed is head close to her and she kissed him like she never kissed any one before not even Zan.**

**But then she push in into is back on her bed and got on top of him and they started making out bad. They were getting heated till they heard a knock on the floor. They both were upset but happy they didn't want thing to go fast but they couldn't stop themselves this time. When they straighten their clothes and hair ava yelled**

**Yes who is it **

**It me Reid have u seen baby boy? Reid asked**

**Yea u can come in ava said**

**Hey I wonder what u guys where doing in here? Reid said with is grin making Tyler blush but ava responded**

**Something u wish u where doing now. Ava said not in embarrassed that he could have caught her and Tyler's heated make out session.**

**Ok, ok don't bite my head off sorry Reid said**

**It fine I have to go anyways. Ava said giving Tyler a peck on the lips and leaving**

**So what up Reid? Tyler asked**

**Well I was going to ask u to go on a double date with me but I guessed u and ava r together. Reid said**

**Yea we r sorry about that why don't u asked Kyle. Tyler said **

**Yea I will thanks baby and I really am happy for u. Reid said **

**Thanks Reid Tyler said**

**No problem Tyler Reid said**

**Well have to go see ya Reid said**

**Tyler just nodded is hand and wave goodbye happy that he got this girl all for himself.**

**Chapter 11 AT HAVARD **

**Max, Tess, Isabel , and Michael had just arrived at Harvard when they decided that they needed to bend in the crowd so they where going to act like students there. Max and the rest of the aliens follow in to the main office and max is the one that ask the questions**

**Excuse me madam max said**

**Yes the secretary responded **

**We have just transfer here and they told us to come here to get our dorm numbers.**

**Ok what is u guys name the secretary asked**

**At that time max nodded to tess to start her mind wrap**

**She nodded and close her eyes and got into her mind while max said their names**

**Ok max Evans, tess Harding, Michael Guerin, and Isabel Evans. Max told her**

**Ok she looked in the computer and found them and told max**

**U guys r staying with 9 other people in a house so here the address the secretary said handing him the address**

**Before they left max put is arm on the computer and put everything in order. **

**Then he left hoping to bump into Liz because he didn't know where to start looking at.**

**Caleb was having a heavy make out session with is girlfriend when he heard the door bell ring. Maybe their leave he say in between kisses to Liz. Caleb said**

**Ok Liz said really not caring who was at the door but it kept on ringing so Liz got up and started to put her shirt on while Caleb did the same she put her hands though her hair and put on some lip gloss and said**

**Lets go pulling Caleb**

**When they got their he open the door and Liz almost scream and they did the same**

**Max/Liz was what all five of them said surprise to see the other**

**Caleb just looked really confused.**

**Chapter 12 surprise**

**What in the hell are all four of u doing here? Liz said piss off**

**Ok so I guess u know who these people r babe? Caleb said**

**Max had notice he called her babe and he got jealous**

**Yes I do liz said**

**This is Tess, Michael, Isabel, and max Liz said with a said voice**

**U mean max, max Caleb said**

**So u hard about me max said serious tone**

**Well u broke up with the hot, sexy girl in the planet so yea have heard of u and beside ur lost was my gain he said grabbing Liz hand she did not moved it here.**

**So we r roommates it seems. Tess said handing them the papers**

**I didn't hear when the gave her the look that they had change a few stuff to get in. so rolled her eyes and said come on in**


	2. surprise part 2

_**Chapter 13 surprise part 2**_

_**So max tell me why you're here? Caleb asked max**_

_**Well I needed to get a breather from where I was so I came here. Max said with a serious tone**_

_**Look stop this u two I am getting really tire of this so Caleb do me a favor and show them the empty rooms please. Liz said giving Caleb a peck on the lips.**_

_**Sure why not anything for u. Caleb said while looking at max he didn't look to happy**_

_**Thank you Liz replied not looking at max because she knew he was upset**_

_**While they went upstairs liz took her cell out and started to dial Maria and she answer**_

_Hey chica what up Maria answer_

_Are u with Kyle and ava ?Liz asked_

_Yes why u ask Maria said getting worried_

_Well get your ass home guess who's back? Liz told her_

_What r u thinking about? Maria said already worried _

_The royal 4 are back Liz answer_

_What was all she yelled_

_I know that why u need to get home I think they use their powers remember we felt like someone was using but we knew it wasn't any I us? Liz said_

_Yea I remember I felt this weird feeling we all felt it. Maria said_

_Well am guessing it was them because they are our roommates and I know for a fact their isn't anyway Michael would get into this school. Liz said_

_We be home as soon as possible ok. Maria said_

_Ok bye Liz said_

_Bye Maria said hanging up_

_**Over upstairs things were not going has plan**_

_**What in the hell are u thinking about? Max was saying to Caleb**_

_**Look am going to say this once so don't talk I love Liz and if I have to fight for her I will I know you guys loved each other very much because when she and Maria got here their heart where in a million pieces but I know I gotten though her and I know she care a lot for me but if u try to get between us don't say I didn't warn u because I am not going to step a side. Caleb said leaving and waving to the empty rooms.**_

_**What in the hell just happened? Max said**_

_**Did u think she was going to wait forever max? u told her that u maybe we weren't coming back and to move on so don't be so surprise when she did what u told her to do. Michael said grabbing max shoulder **_

_**I know but come on I didn't exact her to move on so quickly it hasn't been a year yet and she already as a boyfriend come on. Max said with a sad tone in is voice**_

_**Look she doesn't love him but she needed to move on max maybe it is to early but she needed someone to piece her heart back together and he did just that . Isabel said giving her brother a hug**_

_**Look guys lets start to unpack so they can know why we came back ok tess said grabbing Isabel hand and pulling her to the room she pick**_

_**She right so come on max Michael said pushing max from behind**_


	3. the truth comes out

_**Chapter 14 the truth comes out**_

_**When maria got home that night she was not a happy camper she had finally been able to let Michael go and he comes back so was behind piss off. **_

_**So where the hell are they? Maria said when she got home and show Liz outside upstairs getting un packed Liz said**_

_**This is so not fair we are finally letting go and the go and put a stint like this it isn't far. Maria said very upset**_

_**So are we going to see why their here or not ava said upset to **_

_**Yea lets all go together liz said and they went in and were stop bye their boyfriends **_

_**Where are u guys going? Pogue said clearly he was jealous **_

_**We are going to talk to them Maria said while trying to reach for pogue hand but he didn't let her grab it**_

_**Look pogue look at he Maria said pulling is Face told her **_

_**He is my past but u are my present and I am not going back to him ok don't worry handsome u so**_

_**have he maria said kissing him**_

_**Pogue let a smile appear on is face **_

_**So babe am scare of losing u. pogue said with a sad tone **_

_**Please u so have me nothing is going to change that ok. Maria said grabbing is hand**_

_**Liz I know he was your first love but if u say I have nothing to worry about a will believe you Caleb said while holding her hand a little tight**_

_**Caleb to repair my broken heart and you made me laugh again I wont give that up for any thing Liz say giving him a hard kiss**_

_**Ok I believe you Liz Caleb said kissing her forehead**_

_**Look Tyler u don't have to worry about anything because I didn't date any of those people up stair ava said making everyone laugh even Tyler**_

_**I trust you Tyler said giving ava a peck on the lips**_

_**Ok guys are u done already Kyle said with Sarah next to him laughing they had become really close friends**_

_**Yea lets go Liz said letting go of Caleb hand **_

_**When they all got up stairs they could feel all four of them and that they were all in the same room. And they enter the room**_

_**So why r u guys here? Liz said **_

_**Liz I max started to say but was caught when Liz put her hands to her first and made max slam against the wall surprising izzy, Michael and tess**_

_**Look max have had it up to here with you excuses so whatever it is spill it Liz said**_

_**What the hell was that? Michael**_

_**Well while u guys were always we got powers max Kyle say teleporting from where he was to behind max **_

_**So u all develop powers? Tess asked**_

_**Yea they all said expect ava**_

_**When did u Maria cut Michael by freezing time but only him**_

_**Look am going to up freeze in but just say why you're here ok no more bullshitting us ok Maria said putting her arm in front up un freezing Michael**_

_**What the hell just happen? Michael asked**_

_**Maria can freeze time and did that to u ava answer when max, Michael, Isabel and tess all got together and out their hands in front of them and slam**_

_**Liz, Maria, Kyle, and ava into the wall when they got back up **_

_**The royal 4 were going to do it again but didn't get a chance because Maria froze time and Kyle, Liz and ava made energy balls ands slam them against the other wall.**_

_**The guys ands Sarah heard the slamming and went upstairs running when they open the door all they saw was the Michael making a energy ball and Liz putting up her protection shield to protect her best friends when they turn around all they saw was Caleb, pogue, Reid, Tyler, and Sarah eyes were pitch black and they sand the royal four back hard.**_

_**Liz stream stop this **_

_**When they all looked at Liz they saw her eyes had turned red**_

_**And then she started to talk look I guess we are not**_

_**the one with secrets but we cant use on each other either so let all take a shower and go to bed and we will all talk about it tomorrow ok**_

_**With that said she look into Caleb eyes and left .**_

_**It was going to be a rough night.**_


	4. the next morning

**The next day was not a very good day Liz was the first to wake up and she was not at all happy. She remember the night before and didn't know what to do. Max had come back and she needed to tell him everything. She Maria, Kyle and Ava had all slept together in her room everyone had. Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler and Sarah had slept in another room and Max, Michael, lsabel, and Tess in another room. **

**Morning Liz Maria said walking Liz from her train in thought.**

**Morning Maria how you slept? Liz asked**

**Very little what are we going to do? Maria asked**

**I don't know we have to go downstairs and take things from there ok. Liz responded**

**Ok Maria said**

**Hey Kyle and Ava get your ass up Maria yelled waking them up.**

**They all got up and took showers then went downstairs. **

**Caleb did you sleep at all? Pogue asked**

**Did you? Caleb asked **

**Don't get pissy with me man pogue asked**

**Sorry I just want my girlfriend back? Caleb said sad**

**I feel the same way man Pogue said**

**Wake them up so we can go up stairs ok. Caleb getting into the shower.**

**Pogue did what he was told and woke the rest of them up and they all took showers and got dress then went down stairs.**

**Max was getting out of the shower when Michael called is name.**

**So what have you decided are we staying or we leaving? Michael asked**

**Max answered we are staying **

**But max Michael didn't finish is sentence when Max stopped him.**

**Look we have to find out what happened when weren't here and I also still very much in love with Liz and I am not going to leave her and I am going to fight for her. Max said**

**Ok Max I feel the same way but we have to be realistic we have been away for months now and it look Caleb as again I haven't seen that glow since that since before I told her that am was leaving with you guys. I know that I hurt her really bad leaving even if she told me she understood. Michael said in a sad voice**

**Michael look were get them back lets take one day at s time ok. Max told Michael and he just nodded **

**Get in the shower while I get these girls up ok.**

**Ok max good luck you know Tess is not happy to be back. Michael said to max**

**I know don't really care what she is feeling right now. Max answer Michael**

**Ok man Michael said laughing**

**Girls get up we need to go downstairs unless you want to say here all alone. Max yelled**

**The girls got up and curse under their breaths but took a shower and got dress then they all went downstairs.**

**When they got downstairs everyone was in the living and they thought the same thing at once "THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG AND PAINFUL MORNING" **


	5. the truth part1

**Chapter 16 **

**The truth Part1**

**Everyone looked at each other the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Liz was the first one to open her mouth**

**Are we all going to have a look at each other for the rest of the day or are we going to talk? Liz said with a tough tone**

**Who going first? Caleb asked**

**We will go first as see no one as the balls to. Ava said getting upset by the minute.**

**Liz to you want to tell it or should I? Maria asked Liz**

**I will Liz answered**

**She was nervous but she didn't let it showed**

**Caleb about three years ago I was shot at my parents little café. I was dying but Max there saved me by healing me. After that I learned is secret.**

**What secret? Pogue asked**

**They are aliens Kyle answered**

**What that is not possible. Sarah said not believing what she was hearing.**

**Well it true Ava said I am also one of them**

**Let Liz finish Caleb said **

**Ok Liz reply**

**Then after that I promise them that I would keep their secret but I had to tell Maria she found was pad that I had and show the blood I had told police and everyone that when everything started I went down to hide but I couldn't keep lying to her so I told everything at first she went little crazy but then start to understand them. **

**A little crazy yea right Michael said under is breath**

**Maria heard him responded I would have went crazy if I had people that understood my side it not everyday you find out that alien are on earth.**

**Anyways about a year later Kyle was shot in the chest Max being Max saw this and couldn't let in die. He healed him also. We were running from some bad people last year when Maria got shot in the back Michael begged Max to heal Maria and he did. A few months after that Tess came into our lives. She had a book and one day out of no where a message appear that is that their enemy Kiviar had gone back to their planet and enslaved all of this people. After they left Ava came back into our lives and that when we started to notice that weird things were happening to me. **

**Like what ?Tyler asked **

**I started getting flashes of things that were going to happen. Then one day me and Maria were walking home when we saw a man about to rape a young teenager Maria going so upset that next thing I saw was the man frozen in is place. Then one day Maria, Kyle and me were all going home when Kyle felt like he needed to be in a place when all of a sudden he disappears in front of us when we got home I find him there shock at what happened. We asked Ava about what was happening when she said that maybe because Max healed all of us that he gave us power by accident. We don't much but that's the story or at least half of it. Liz said finish**

**Everyone was shocked in their own way. Then Caleb said we will go next.**


	6. the truth part 2

**Chapters 17**

**The truth Part two**

**We are if you have put two and two together we are warlocks. Caleb started.**

**Those are made up stories to scare kids away.. Max said**

**I can say the same to you. Caleb said pissed off by him **

**Ok anyway Liz broke up the fight before it got far.**

**Well we come from a line that go back to England when the witch trials started over there our ancestor decided that they were not safe there so they came to Ipswich. **

**But I read a little bit while I was there wasn't there fives families that found Ipswich? Liz asked**

**Caleb gave her a dirty look making Liz wish she hasn't had ask that question.**

**Yes they were a fifth. Caleb said with a angry voice**

**Then Pogue took over knowing Caleb upset that he had to talk about Chase.**

**After our ancestor came to Ipswich they all made a coven and all five families swore secretly to never use their powers a lot. Everything was fine until Pope the missing member of the coven started to get power hungry. Pogue then took a big breath and continued He went after the other members of the coven. He attack them they wounded him in the attack and accused him of being a witch to the local settlers. He was burn at the stake a few days later.**

**Everyone looked shocked they didn't know what to said. **

**That's when Caleb took over again.**

**We thought that line died with is death but it didn't. He had impregnated is wife before is death. The covenant didn't know because she left after her husband death. She gave birth to a son. Then last year we were attacked by Chase we was a Pope. He also was power hungry and attacked us he nearly killed Pogue, Kate and Sarah in the process of trying to kill me. Liz could see in his eyes that it hurt him to even think that he could have lost is friends that was is family because of these powers that he didn't ask for he was born with. He went to him and grab is hands and intertwine her fingers with istio gave him strength to go on. Caleb was surprise this action didn't move back he could see in her eyes the love she had for him. Max looked that this action and got real jealous but didn't do anything but say is that all or is there more?**

**Caleb turned around he gave him a piss off look but kept going. We fought and in the process somehow Sarah got is powers. **

**Wait a minute Sarah wasn't one of the covenant original members? Kyle asked**

**No we only produce males? Reid said with a grin**

**Are you trying to imply something Grawin? Liz, Maria, Ava, and Sarah said at once**

**No not at all Reid said **

**Good Liz said**

**So now is your guys turn why did you come back? Ava asked Max**

**Kiviar back Tess answer**

**What was all Liz, Maria, Kyle and Ava could say **

**Who kiviar? asked Tyler**


	7. Kiviar's Back

_**Kiviar's Back**_

"_**What do you mean Kiviars back?" Liz said really not to happy.**_

"_**I came back to protect you and the rest of the gang. I never wanted to hurt you leaving but I had to. Max said with a look of regret in his eyes. Max did love her but he could not live with himself if he could help is people and didn't. **_

" _**Look Max I don't know what to say right now but I do know this we have to stop him before he hurts any innocent people." Liz said.**_

_**Caleb had been watching Max and Liz and could see that they still cared for each other but he also knew the she cared for him too. What Caleb didn't is that if he should just let her go without a fight. Only time could tell. He only knew one thing is was madly in love with Liz and it would destroy him if she went back to Max.**_

" _**Can someone tell me who in the hell is Kiviar and why he is so dangerous?" Tyler yelled he was getting sick and tired of being out of the loop.**_

" _**Way to get everyone's attention babyboy" Reid said smiling**_

" _**Let just say he is a self center son of a bitch of a alien. He as no soul and would do anything to get is way even if it meant killing innocents. He was the one that called Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess in their last life time and all killed Liz in this one if it wasn't for Max. Maria said almost crying at that when she could have lost her best friend in the world. Pogue saw what was going to happen and went and hugged her.**_

_**Caleb went to Liz and asked her "why didn't you tell me about that?"**_

_**Liz could see that hurt in his eyes and looked him in the eye and answer hi him**_

" _**I didn't want you to worry and what was I suppose the say hey babe I have something to tell you I was almost killed by a alien. You would have thought I was crazy and it would kill me if you thought that of me I love you. Liz answer and saw is smile for a second she didn't know way and then remember she say the L word for the first time to him and with Max there. But for same reason she didn't care. She looked him and kissed she a very slow but rough kiss that say she meant it. Then she let him go around round so see that the royal four left.**_

"_**Where did they go ?" Liz asked**_

"_**well after you say the L word to Caleb Max left he really looked hurt chica. Maria said**_

" _**I know I know Liz said before she went up the stair with her friends.**_

"


	8. KIVIAR AND CHASE TEAM UP

_**CHASE AND KIVIAR TEAM UP**_

_**Liz had been sleeping in Caleb arms when see started having a vision. **_

" **Is everything as plan" Liz heard Kiviar said he was talking some she didn't know.**

" **Of course they thought I was dangerous wait until they see me now. The un known man say to Kiviar.**

" **Sometimes I don't know what to do with you Chase because you are just as bad as me" Kiviar say laughing.**

" "**What can I say I will do anything to get back at the sons of Ipswich like you would do anything to get your hands at the royal 4 and Liz." " But why do you need Liz for?" Chase asked.**

" **All will be told soon very soon" Kiviar said with a smile.**

_**Liz woke up screaming at the top of her lungs that it woke up the rest of th**_**e **_**house and they all came running into the room. Caleb tried to clam her but couldn't.**_

" _**Liz wake up its only a dream babe please wake up" Caleb kept repeating over and over again.**_

" _**Caleb please moved I can clam her down" Max said pushing everyone aside. Caleb didn't want to agree but he had tried everything and nothing was working.**_

" _**Fine" Caleb said .**_

" _**Liz look at me its me Max come out of there please. They are a lot of people worried for you and need you I need you." Max said rubbing is hands in her hair to clam her. When he did that Liz got out of her dream.**_

" _**Max what happened" Liz said not really knowing what went wrong.**_

" _**You were having a bad dream and didn't want to get out of it" Caleb said not knowing what to do now. Max waved to him to come and take over what he was doing. He didn't want to tell anyone yet but he had given up hope that he was going to get back together with Liz. When she had say the L word to Caleb he knew she meant it. he knew that she would always love him but that it wasn't enough anymore.**_

" _**It wasn't no dream I was having it was a vision I didn't like but I saw." Liz said hugging Caleb like for dear life.**_

" _**What did you see?" Max asked**_

" _**At first it was Kiviar talking to this Kid our age that I didn't know then he said is name." Liz stopped at that not knowing if to say the name or not.**_

" _**What was the name? Pogue asked**_

" _**Chase" Liz said biting down on her bottom lip.**_

_**All of them looked at each other before Kyle spoke " this is not good isn't?**_

"_**No is not" Caleb said**_

" _**There is one other thing Max why does he want me before I thought it was to get back at you but he sounded like he needed me as bad as he needed you 4" Liz asked**_

" _**Because you're the fifth royal **_**Liz" Max said**

**Everyone looked at each other surprise expect of course Michael, Tess and Isabel. **


	9. Liz is Michael Sister

_**LIZ IS RATH'S SISTERS**_

_**Liz just looked at max and kept saying "it cant be I am a normal 18 year old girl. Max you and Kiviar have to be wrong I cant be like you guys if you remember I couldn't do the things you guys did until you came into my life Max. I don't regret meeting or falling for you but I cant be a alien I just cant be." She then went to Caleb and hugging him hard. He hugged her back that didn't change anything for him this was the love of is life and he wasn't going anywhere.**_

" _**Max do you care to explain what you just said please" Maria said going to Liz and hugging her from behind.**_

" _**Well I didn't know until I got home I was greeted but everyone started asking were was Amelia I looked at them confused and then they told me you were Amelia Liz and how you were Raths little sister and that we were having a affair and I was going to break it off with Ava when the attack happened and we were are killed. They were going to only send Rath, Zan, Ava and Vilandra but they decided at the last minute to send you too but they couldn't send you like the rest of us so they waited 50 years then mind wrap your parents then everyone involved in their life to think that your mom had you the 9 months and so on." Max said.**_

" _**But that would make Michael my" Before Liz could finish her sentence Michael finish for her.**_

" _**Your brother I know I couldn't believe it myself I had family so close by and didn't know it" Michael said with a smile.**_

" _**But what about her powers Max she didn't started showing sigh until you healed her. I do you explain that." Kyle said.**_

" _**Well that was because of the mind wrap you see that what happens when it is hold on for to long you in a way put it in the back of your mind and don't use it unless of high stress or you think you are in danger. A example remember when we went to the town full of skins Max and me were holding is shield up but we were becoming very weak and then you came from behind and grab is other arm and the shield made this huge blast that send them flying. After that happened me and max talked and is shield wasn't suppose to do that and neither one did it who else could have done it Liz Michael or Isabel weren't close enough to help then who did. What did you felt when we were in that situation?" Tess asked Liz.**_

" _**I felt pissed off mad scared that they were going to hurt Max or us. I wanted them to back off." Liz said remember that day." **_

" _**So that's why the bullet didn't hit me in my heart and went to my stomach." Liz said holding on her stomach.**_

" _**What are you talking about Liz" Isabel asked**_

" _**Do you remember that day I was shot Max." Liz asked him.**_

" _**Yes I could I forget it was the scariest I have been Liz if I hold not been there" Max stopped himself before he could finish.**_

_**Liz went to him and held is hand but not in a romantic but in a friendship way and said " But you were I didn't tell anyone this because I thought I was dreaming but now that I know I could I done it ok to say it out loud. That day in the diner I was suppose to be shot in the heart you guys but I held my hand out and the next thing I knew I was shot in my stomach." Liz said" Liz if I could talk to you alone for a minute please he said while letting go of her hand.**_

" _**yea just gave me a second I'll meet you out in the hall ok." Liz said she gave Caleb a kiss and left.**_

" _**Hey what's wrong" Liz asked**_

" _**I just wanted to tell you I am not going to bother you anymore. I know that what I did was wrong in leaving you but you did right in letting me go. I didn't give you any hope that I was coming back for you. Liz but I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and leaving you was the hardest thing I had to do in my life. I also want us to be friends just gave me time." Max said**_

_**Liz just looked at him and gave in a kiss on the cheek and said this while taking the ring he had gave her and giving it to him " I hope you find the right girl to gave this too Max you are going to be happy someday and I want to be there for you as a friend" then she gave him a hug that he took and went back into the room with a smile on her face. Max saw the ring and thought there will never be another Liz Parker and took is necklace from is neck and put the ring in it thinking never again will I fall in love then he went in to talk with the rest of the gang to see what their next move was going to be.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone that have read mine story. I have been having readers block and don't know if I should give Max a new love interest or leave in single comment me and tell me what you think. 


	11. THE NEW GIRL

**THE NEW GIRL**

_**Everyone had decided to head to there rooms and get some rest because they were not getting anywhere. The coverent wanted to just attack and see what would happened while the gang wanted a plan at least and they kept this one til Liz scream at everyone "STOP!!!!!!!!look I see where both side are coming from but you Caleb have to understand something this is not your war to fight so you don't have to fight but I understand why your doing it and I love you for it but you don't know him so we have to make a plan but in the other head your right because you know how Chase works. But I think we should all get sleep it is 2 in the morning and if I remember we all have classes at 9 so everyone get out of me and Caleb's room am dead tired." In the morning there was a different change no one was fighting and everyone was happy laughing at each others jokes when Liz was hit with another vision.**_

"**Am looking for Max Evans and Liz Parker. Please say a unknown woman.**

"**May I ask who's asking?" Said the old lady in the college desk.**

" **Am a cousin of Liz and I have not seen her in a long time and decided to drop by while am in town but she changed her cell number and am a distance cousin and not really liked by the family only by Liz so please help me here" the unknown woman said while smiling,**

"**Am sorry but I can't give you that information." The old said**

"**Look into my eyes and repeat what you just said" then the unknown woman eyes turned white.**

**The old lay all of sudden give the unknown woman the address to their house.**

"**Thank you" then walking out said every low "I hope am not to late to save them" **

_**Then the vision was over and Liz had everyone calling her name she blink a few times and saw she was back in her house.**_

"_**Liz are you ok babe you had all of us scared" Caleb said while hugging Liz and kissing her forehead.**_

"_**What did you see Liz?" Maxed asked**_

"_**I saw a woman asking for me and you. That old lady from the desk office refused at first but then her eyes turned white and she gave the address to our house. I think her not bad because she said that she hopes she not late." Liz said really tired.**_

"_**That means someone from our planet is here" Tess said**_

"_**How do you know?" Maria asked while Pogue was holding her from behind**_

"_**Because only real people born there have that kind of power and that's how it works" Michael said not really looking at Maria.**_

"_**How did she looked like" Izzy asked Liz**_

"_**Well she about 5'5 average size has dark red hair at the top with black at the bottom she as beautiful blue eyes.**_

"_**Jessenia I can't believe she follow us" Max said with a smile. "**_

"_**Who is she" asked Ava curious**_

"_**Well she is one of Max here love girls. " Tess said with a smile**_

"_**She was not she is a very special girl that as had a crush on me for a long time." Max said with a serious tone**_

"_**She is also one of the princesses in one of the other planets that surround us." Izzy said with a smile one her face.**_

"_**Well anyways do you know when she will be here? Asked Tyler while holding Ava's hand.**_

"_**Well soon I think I don't know I only saw her coming to the collage at not here." Liz answers rolling her eyes.**_

"_**Ok then am going to school because there this hot girl in my lab class that as my name written all over her so baby boy are you coming or staying?" Asked Reid**_

_**Everyone looked at him and thought all the something: only Reid would think about a girl in a time like this:**_

"_**Yea am going anyone else coming" Tyler asked**_

"_**Yea I can't miss class I have a project do in today" Ava said**_

"_**Me too am still trying to catch up on everything since I join in late" Michael said**_

_**Then everyone decided to go to school.**_

_**Michael, Reid, Tyler, Ava, Izzy went in Tyler's hummer. Pogue, Maria, Max and Tess went in Maria's car and Liz and Caleb went in Caleb's car. They all got to school and went on like nothing was going on. When they got home someone was waiting for them in the living room.**_

"_**Hey how you been?" said someone that they didn't know they were about to attack when they saw who they was.**_

"_**Jessenia" Max said**_

"_**yea its me did u is me?" Jessenia said with a smile.**_


End file.
